goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan Gets Sent Away (SuperMalechi's version)
Dylan Gets Sent Away is a GoAnimate! episode made by SuperMalechi. Plot Dylan refuses to do a 34-page assignment and calls Barney the Purple Dinosaur the "f" word. Then, Barney sends Dylan to the principal's office, and the principal has told Dylan that he ran down the hallway naked, threw pizza at Baby Bop, called BJ the "d" word, and slammed a locker at Linny the Guiena Pig. Then Dylan goes home, and plays on his computer, making a video called "SuperTimmyboy32 Gets Grounded". Then his mom calls him and he listens, and his mom plans to send him away, to a mental home and to make him go to a private school he dislikes. Cast *Barney - Kidaroo *Baby Bop - Salli *BJ - Kidaroo *Riff - Kendra *Dylan - Eric *Dylan's Mom - Kate *SuperTimmyboy32- Eric Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". Transcript *Barney: Okay class. Time for you to do a 34-page assignment. *Dylan: (400% loud voice) No! Not that again! It was the worst! I rather play games! *Barney: You can't Dylan! Stop yelling at me! You better do this work now or you get out! It is your (buzzer)king choice! *Dylan: (400% loud voice) Shut up you (buzzer)ker! I don't have time to do this assignment! And I have to play games! *Barney: Stop that now everyone is watching you yell at me! *Dylan: (400% loud voice) Stop this! I want games! *Barney: (400% loud voice) I told you to do your work like everyone else! *BJ: Um, Barney? Why was Dylan yelling at you? *Barney: He is so stubborn. *Baby Bop: I don't like his attitude! *Riff: Me neither. *Dylan: (400% loud voice) FOSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS! GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES AND THAT IS FINAL! *Barney: (400% loud voice) That's its Dylan! Leave now to the principal's office! *(at the office) *Principal: Dylan, why are ya here? *Dylan: I yelled at Barney by refusing to do work and threw a breakdown. *Principal: That's enough! Leave now while I call your mom! *(at home) *Dylan: I am gonna make a video called SuperTimmyboy32 gets grounded". (after the video is made) Let's preview it! *(in the video) *Dad: Timmy! How dare you kill Dylan! You are grounded for 3 weeks! If you say no, I will make it 6 weeks! Go to your room now! *Timmyboy1980: (shocked) I (buzzer)king curse you! *Dylan: Time for me to upload it on YouTube! *Kate: Dylan! Stop playing on your computer! *Dylan: (400% loud voice) SHUT UP, AND I AM PLAYING ON MY COMPUTER AND TRYING TO UPLOAD MY NEW VIDEO SUPERTIMMYBOY32 GETS GROUNDED!! *Kate: (409% loud voice) Stop it now, and listen to me now, or else I will throw your computer out! *Dylan: Okay! *Kate: Barney called me and told me that you did naughty things like you slammed a locker at Linny's face, and ran down the hall naked and much much more! Is it true? *Dylan: Yes, it is true. *Kate: (400% loud voice) That is it! You are in deep (buzzer)! I will call Supertimmyboy32 on the phone! *Dylan: Uh oh! *Supertimmyboy32: Hey, I'm Supertimmyboy32, I am so angry with you Dylan because I heard you put on me getting grounded on video! As punishment, you will go to the mental home in New Jersey! And you are the worst student ever! *Dylan: (400% loud voice) OH NO! *Supertimmyboy32: You be forced to watch the rescures 1999 VHS And recess schools out on vhsThe mental home has lots of computer wires and you have to clean them out every day for life! (leaves) *Dylan: (400 loud voice) I AM SO SORRY! *Kate: Put everything in this box and they will be sent to BJ! *Dylan: Why?! *Kate: Too bad! Put your things away! It is totally all your fault! *Dylan: (he does) IT WAS NOT FAIR! *Kate: The taxi is here to pick you up! *(in the taxi) *Dylan: I hate mental homes! *(13 hours later, outside the mental home) *Dylan: I hate this place! I know, I rather go to David's house and live there for life. Category:Dylan McCarthy